iSee Darkness
by RebelGirl13
Summary: I felt the damp cloth over my eyes. When I reached up to take it off, it was still dark. "I'm so sorry," Freddie whispered next to me. "It's all my fault." That's when I really started to panic. Rating subject to change. Review!
1. Where This Disaster Started

**iCan't See**

**Hello, people! This is my first multi-chap, so I apologize if it's... strange. **

**I'm watching ABC's Harry Potter marithon right now... Go Ginny!:D**

**Chapter 1: Where This Disaster Started**

_Freddie's POV_

"Sam, you've got to be more careful about this," said Carly, scolding Sam.

"Yeah, next time you might get more than a twisted ankle," I added helpfully. Sam just glared at me.

She had gotten into a fist fight with a waiter that had gotten her order wrong. This would phase any normal person, but Carly and I have gotten used to it by now.

Anyways, she had knocked the waiter down, and from the ground he had grabbed her foot and twisted it, hence the crutches.

We were just about to walk into Mrs. Briggs room when the Wicked Witch of the West herself walked up and said, "No crutches in my class room!"

I sighed, and Sam rolled her eyes again. "Yes, ma'am," she muttered under her breath. I snorted, which earned me a glare from Mrs. Briggs.

"Come on, let's go," I said, as Carly and I helped Sam to get to her seat. The bell rang.

"Now, class, I hope you studied for your quantum physics test, because I moved it to today." The whole class groaned as Mrs. Briggs began passing out papers. "You will have forty-five minutes to complete –" Just as she said that, the intercom turned on.

"Hey there, students," said a male voice. We could hear some people laughing behind him. "My buddies and I just hooked you up – with a bomb!" More strange laughter. "Seriously, you got eighty seconds to get out of here before Ridgeway is nothing but ashes." The intercom turned off.

Chaos ensued in the class room. "Probably just somebody's sick idea of a joke," muttered Sam next to me.

"I think this isn't serious," said Mrs. Briggs irritably. "But according to state law, yada yada yada, I must order you to evacuate the school."

Everyone sped out the door. I grabbed Carly's hand and dragged her out. I was running. Alright, alright, call me a ninny, but has your school ever had a bomb threat? Sure, 99% of the time it wasn't real, but Ridgeway had never had one before.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" I told Carly, even though she was in front of me. We were about three blocks down the road when an explosion shook the ground, and we all fell down.

I groaned as I sat back up, and looked down the road. To my horror, half of the school was gone. The other half was sort of collapsed. The damage was indescribable.

"Alright, is everyone out?" asked Princaple Franklin. The entire school was on the sidewalk now.

I looked around. "Freddie?" said Carly, her voice trembling. "Where's Sam?"

I can honestly say I've never been more scared in my entire lie than that moment.

**Rock on, fellow Seddiers.**

**Review and let me know what you think!:D**


	2. We Realize How Horrible This Really Is

**iSee Darkness**

**Sorry this chapter is so short. Thanks for reviewing, **xFreshCool239x**, you inspired me to write this 'cause you were all like "I must know what happens! AHHH!" :D Thanks;)**

**Chapter 2: We Discover How Horrible This Really Is**

_Freddie's POV_

I sat by Sam's hospital bed, not even realizing that I was holding her hand. Carly was doing the same on the other side. I wanted to throw up looking down at Sam. I had a flashback.

_"Sam! Sam, where are you?" I shouted through the wreckage._

_"Sam," cried Carly, who was breaking down in tears._

_"Guys, over here!" called Dylan, one of our classmates. He shoved away some debris, and we stared down at Sam's body._

_In these situations, there's only one thing to say. "Oh, my God."_

We had gotten her to the hospital as quickly as they could. There was a damp cloth over her eyes. The damage was nothing anyone could see, but… seeing was a big part of it.

_Sam's POV_

I opened my eyes, and felt a damp cloth over them. I reached up to take it off. When I did, I still couldn't see anything. "Whoa! Hello? Can someone turn the lights on, please?" I said.

"Sam?" I heard someone whisper. "The lights are on." It was Freddie.

"Obviously not," I snapped. "Where are we? Am I in bed?"

"Oh, Sam." That was Carly. She sounded horrified, close to tears.

"What's going on?" I said shakily. Something weird, that's what. I didn't understand what was wrong.

"Sam, are you sure you can't see anything? Blink a few times to make sure." That was Spencer, I was sure.

I blinked and blinked and blinked. I could feel tears coming on, and I had to keep blinking to make sure they couldn't spill over. "Why isn't it working?" I cried.

"Sam…" Spencer said. "You… your sight… it's hard to explain."

"Sam, you're blind," whispered Freddie. Sam stared at nothing.

"_WHAT_?" she whispered.

"You're blind," he repeated. "And it's all my fault."

That's when I really started to panic.

**Rock on, fellow Seddiers.**


	3. The End of the World As She Knows It

iSee Darkness

**Chapter 3: The End of the World (As She Knows It)**

_Freddie's POV_

I sat back in my seat, staring out the window. Spencer was driving Carly and me home from the hospital.

Sam hadn't taken the whole "blind" thing very well. In fact, she hadn't taken it well at all. She had had a severe panic attack. I was really getting worried about her.

So, maybe it hadn't been so helpful to just come right out and say "Sam, you're blind," but you can hardly blame me. I'm going through a state of shock, too.

Everyone was quiet the whole way home. When we got to Bushwell Plaza, I just silently went into my apartment. I flopped onto the bed, and lay there motionlessly.

"Freddie, is that you?" That was Marissa Benson, my mother. I groaned.

"No, mom, just some random dude that decide to lie down on your sons bed, and call you mom."

She came rushing in and sat down next to him in a frenzy. "Oh, dear, I heard about Ridgeway! I drove there, and they said you were at the _hospital_! When I drove there, they said you had gone home! Are you alright?"

"Yes, mom, I'm fine."

"Then why where you at the _hospital_?"

"Sam," I said miserably. That one word was all I needed to say to calm her down.

"Sam? Is she… is she okay?" Mom said carefully. She knows that Sam is a delicate matter in my life. Sure, I'm in love with her, but sometimes I hate her so much the mention of her makes me want to punch a wall.

"No," I whispered.

"Well, what's wrong with her?" said Mom irritably.

"She's _BLIND_, Mom!" I shouted. "She's freakin' _blind_!" I stood up, and I think I kinda scared her. "And it's all my fault! I tried to get Carly out when I should've been trying to get Sam!" I fell back onto my bed, my voice dying out.

"I'm sure she'll be alright," said Mom soothingly, rubbing my back.

"No, Mom." I shrugged her off. "She won't be alright. Her world is going to change completely. It's the end of the world as she knows it. Nothing will ever be the same."

Right when I said that, I had an idea. Okay, yes, it was my fault she was blind. So I had to make it up to her. How, you ask? Well, I decided that _I _would be her eyes.


	4. I Have To Face the Facts Sam Style

iSee Darkness

**Hello, people of the fanfictioning world.**

**9 reviews… 16 story alerts… 7 Favorite stories… I feel like a celebrity :D**

**Chapter 4: I Have To Face the Facts**

_Sam's POV_

I opened my eyes, and closed them, then repeated this action several times. Open, close, open, close. I kept expecting to see light, but all I could see was darkness.

After my little break down, (this involved a nearly deadly situation with sterilized needle and a TV remote), I had decided it would be a good idea just to calm down and think about what this all meant. I know, not so Sam-like, but I'm trying to cope here.

Now, for one thing, I'm glad Freddie didn't tip-toe around the fact that I was blind. He just said it. I find that if people try to beat around the bush it just takes longer and it hurts more.

For another, _WHAT_? I, Samantha Puckett, The Blond-Headed Deamon, Princess Puckett, Warrior of the Halls, am _BLIND_? What's gonna happen to me? Will I have to where those weird glasses? Will I have to carry a cane? Or maybe get a service dog…

A Labrador. No, a cocker spaniel. Whoa, wait. Off topic! I'm so mad. I'm going to hunt down whoever set off that bomb and make them wish that they were the ones who were blind.

How, you ask? Hmm… Maybe I will force them to watch Bones reruns… or the Punisher... Oh, yeah, that's good.

Anyways, something had really confused me about Count Dorkula. Right before my meltdown he had said that it was all his fault. How, exactly?

Maybe… Was he the one who set the bomb off? He had seemed so guilty… But, then again, Fredward Karl Benson is so much of a Mommy's Boy that he doesn't have the guts to light a candle, let alone set off a bomb.

And why would he have reason to bomb Ridgeway? I mean, he seriously _loved _that place. But it was always a possibility. I'd have to talk to him about it later.

In my mind, a little voice said, _So, if Freddie tried to bomb Ridgeway… does that mean he tried to kill me?_

…

Later that day, Carly came to visit me. It's times like these (you know, when your school explodes and your vision leaves you) that you really appreciate having Carly around. She started talking to me about how Gibby had come to her house and had wrecked Spencer's newest sculpture by accident and how Spencer had kicked him out of the apartment.

I laughed. "Well, that sounds like Gibby."

"I know, right? Hey, did Freddie come and visit you yet?" she said.

"Ah… no. No he did not." I think Carly should've known better than to mention him. Whenever he's not around, we try not to speak of him, because she knows it upsets me. Why? Because I'm in love with him, and he's obviously not in love with me. He tried to kill me! Why should I have to talk about him?

Carly furrowed her eyebrows. "That's weird. I asked him earlier and he said he was going to visit you around lunch."

"What time is it?" I asked.

Silence. Then, "Six P.M."

"Well, it's just as well," I muttered.

Carly sighed. "Sam, he's really worried about you. I talked to T-Bo this morning and he said Freddie hasn't slept, he hasn't been eating, he's just sitting on his bed staring at nothing. "

"If he wants to come visit me, no one's stopping him." I never really considered that it was _me_ who was stopping him. Because a couple streets away, Freddie Benson _was_ sitting on his bed, but he wasn't staring at nothing. He was staring at a picture of me.

**Don't worry, I fixed the whole "Look at the clock thing". When I read those reviews I laughed so hard!**

**Rock on, fellow Seddiers;)**


	5. This Doesn't Feel Right I HATE Pity

**iSee Darkness**

**Chapter 5: This Doesn't Feel Right (I HATE Pity)**

_Sam's POV_

I felt Freddie's hand on my shoulder, and Carly was holding my hand. We were slowly walking towards the exit to the hospital, my Mom and Spencer right behind us. They had tried to give me a cane, and I bit the guys finger. So, no, I don't have a cane. And I don't have those weird sunglasses either, because the doctor said I would only need them if my eyes moved weirdly, and they weren't, so, no.

The doctor had explained what had happened to my eyes before we left. **(A/N: If you're squeamish about eyes, (like me), or anything else, don't read this part. This was so hard to write I almost vomited.)** The fire from the bomb and gone into my eyes, screwing with the irises. I'm just lucky the corneas didn't get burned, or my eyes might have… _melted._

So here I was, leaving the hospital, blind. It's not easy. We're walking a little slower than normal (just a little, thought), and I think people might be staring at me.

I started walking a little faster. "Careful, Sam," Carly warned.

I ignored her, and just kept walking. Carly and Freddie had told the doctor that they would be my guides. They would lead me which way to go. This was just like being helpless. I hated it.

"Sam?" said my Mom from behind me, who hadn't been herself lately.

"Yeah?" I said.

"I've got to go home, to fix some things up. Why don't you go with Spencer?"

I shrugged. This was fine by me. "'Kay."

Freddie helped me into the backseat, with his hands around my waist. I wished he was the blind one so I could blush. But I have trained myself in the art of not blushing, and have mastered it (yes, I am a black belt), so, no. No blushing.

In the car, there was complete silence for the first two minutes. Then Spencer spoke up. "Hey, how 'bout I drop you guys off at the Groovy Smoothie?"

Ha. At that I could just _imagine _Carly raising her eyebrows. (Not one, because she can't, like me. Score!) "From the hospital to the Smoothie? Really, Spencer? Are you sure that's such a good idea?"

"I do!" I declared. I wanted things to be normal. Like I was never blinded, like our school was never bombed. We were just a couple of friends going to the Groovy Smoothie.

Oh, I didn't know how wrong I was.

…

Freddie opened the door, and Carly held my hand as they led my into the Groovy Smoothie. She probably didn't have to. I mean, I knew this place by heart, I had been here so many times.

Just as I was thinking that, I tripped over a chair. Freddie caught me before I hit the floor. "Whoa, are you okay?" He asked. I nodded angrily, pushing him off of me.

We sat down at a table, I felt Carly stiffen next to me. Then someone said something right next to me, so I jumped. I recognized his voice. It was a guy from used-to-be-school, Dylan. "Hey, Sam. I heard you were in the hospital! Are you alright now? What happened to you?"

"She just got a little burn on her arm. She's fine now," said Freddie curtly. I had made them promise they wouldn't tell anyone about me being blind. Carly had said some people would figure it out, but I was determined not to let that happen.

I focused on where the sound of his voice was coming from. Then I felt him lay something in front of me. I reached out to feel it. Thorns, soft tissue stuff, and a stem. "It's a rose," Carly whispered to me.

You know what I did next? I stood up, steadied myself on the table, and punched him straight in the nose. Okay, yes, it had been my intention to get his gut, but when you're this angry, it doesn't matter. "I don't want your pity," I said.

I tried to storm out of the Smoothie. I only tripped once, and caught myself before I fell. I pushed the door open, and leaned up against the wall. _Take a deep breath, Sam. Don't cry. Do NOT cry._

And I didn't cry. Because Sam Puckett doesn't cry. Even if she's blind. Even if she still has a slightly twisted ankle. Even if she just punched some innocent kid in the face just for being nice. Sam Puckett doesn't even if the guy she loves tried to kill her.

**Rock on, fellow Seddiers;)**


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I know, I know, you're probably all groaning right now, going _Oh my WORD no, not another author's note!_ I don't blame you. I hate them too.

But I just have to say, I won't be able to update iSee Darkness or iDon't Know Who I Am at all this coming week, because I'm going to MUSIC CAMP!(Which I am very exited about, don't worry). At Music camp I won't have wifi or my laptop, and those are two very important things if you want to write a fanfiction.

Plus, I had a bunch of new ideas for a fanfiction on 1 document, and it DELETED. I'm so upset!

Oh well.

**Rock on, fellow Seddiers;)**


	7. She Never Gets It Right

**iSee Darkness**

**Hey, guys. I was able to get one more chapter in before I left:D**

**I hope you all like it. You guys are all like, "OMG, this is so sad!" So, not sad chapter! Horray!**

**And by the way... 18 reviews... 12 favorites... 22 followers... and 1,898 HITS?:D**

**Chapter 6: She Never Gets It Right**

_Freddie's POV_

I walked into the Shay's apartment. Sam had insisted on sleeping over, as if nothing had happen. I was pretty sure she was trying to convince herself that she could see.

When I got over there, Sam was sitting on the couch, her blank expression staring at the TV. Even though she had no sight, she still had the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen.

I sat down next to her. "Hey," I said uneasily. I mean, I'm not gonna come right out and say "Why are you watching Girly Cow if you're frickin' _blind_?", because I'm just that nice of a person. Come to think of it, that's what Sam would say to me.

"What's up?" she said, her voice monotone.

"Come on, Sam, let's go outside. Watching TV –"

"I'm not _watching _anything!" she snapped. Oops.

"That's not what I meant –"

"Oh, just shut up!" she screamed. She stood up and looked straight at me. I shivered. It's kind of weird to have a blind person stare at you. "I know what you did," she whispered.

"Sam, I…" I stood up. I felt terrible. Of course, I should have tried to get Sam out of Ridgeway. Carly could have gotten herself out. Sam was already hurt. "I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"That's really all you have to say?" she said. "You tried to frickin' _kill me_!" she cried.

"Okay, just because I tried to get Carly out and might have forgotten about you a little, doesn't mean I was trying to kill you!"

"What are you talking about?" Sam's head shook with confusion. "I know it was you who planted the bomb at Ridgeway." So, you know what I did? I'm sorry. I just couldn't help myself. I laughed. I laughed so hard. I laughed because she never gets it right.

"Oh yeah, me, Freddie Benson, a bomber." I laughed some more.

"So you… didn't?" she said carefully.

"Of course I didn't!" I scoffed. "How could you think that, Sam?"

"Well, it's just 'cause you were acting all weird, and –"

"Sam," I sighed, closing my eyes. "I was acting all weird because… it _is_ my fault that you're blind."

"How?" she demanded.

"I… I tried to get Carly out… I thought she needed me… when really you're the one who couldn't get yourself out."

There was silence for a minute. Then she said, "You know, normally I would punch you for a comment like that." I gave a small laugh. Oh, good ol' Sam. "But since you're… _right_…" she choked out. I rolled my eyes. "I won't."

"Come on, let's go see if Carly's ready for iCarly rehearsal," I said.

"Uh… Freddie?" she said sweetly.

I sighed. "What do you want?"

"Could you _please_ get me some Wahoo Punch?"' she said.

I froze. "We need to send you back to the hospital!"

She narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

I smiled. "Because you said please!"

"Ah, no, I did not."

"Ah, yes, you did."

"Are you sure about that?" she said.

I didn't say anything, I just decided to do something I hadn't done since we were teeny children. I picked her up, spun her around, and started tickling her. She was laughing. "Freddison… I swear… I'm going to punch the… cheese out of you!" She said in between laughs.

"I can deal with that," I said, but I put her back down anyways. She was still laughing. Oh my God, I swear, I love that sound more than anything else in the world. How could she think I tried to kill her? She must have figured it out by now that I still love her.

"Wahoo _Punch_!" She said, punching me on the arm.

"Ow!" I said, even though it hadn't really hurt. She just sat there with a pleased expression on her face. I went over and got her the Wahoo Punch.

"Guys, come on! Time for rehearsal!" Carly called down the stairs.

"Let's go," I said. I took Sam's hand and led her over to the elevator. We waited as it slowly went up. "You know," I said. "I couldn't even try to kill you."

"Why?" she said.

"It would kill me, too," I replied simply. The elevator went "Ding", and I took Sam's hand, leading her into the room.


	8. I'm Sorry, Sam

**iSee Darkness**

**Hey guys! I'm back from music camp! (It was INCREDIBLE!)**

**And you know the best part? They have this thing called "Solo night" at camp, and I preformed. I played "Generation Love" by Jennette McCurdy, and you know what happened? I got a standing ovation the lasted for **_**five minutes**_**. No, I am not bragging, I'm just saying… THE POWER OF THE MCCURDY!:D:D:D:D:D**

**I want to respond to miscellaneousmystery's comment.**

Sam here kind of reminds me of Toph Bei Fong from Avatar: The Last Airbender (she's my fave char) anyway, good work (:

**I've never seen Avatar: The Last Airbender, but apparently (according to all my BFFs) it's the best Y7 show of all time:D I have played the battle game thingy on , though. GO ICE NATION!**

**Now, for the next chapter of iSee Darkkness…**

**Chapter 7: In 5, 4, 3, 2…**

_Freddie's POV_

"Sam, are you sure you want to do this?" said Carly. I rolled my eyes. She had asked that, like, eight times since we had gotten in the elevator, and every time Sam's answer was the same.

"Carly, I am absolutely positively _sure_ I want to do this." It was Saturday. Time for iCarly with a blind chick. This would be interesting. I took a deep breath, and the elevator opened.

"Watch your step, Sam," I said. There was a bump right between the elevator and the studio.

"I can't, you dipstick!" she snapped.

I was speechless for a moment. Then I said, "It's an expression!" She ignored me and walked over to the middle of the room. I didn't know how we were going to do iCarly with Sam so… like this.

I sighed. "Okay, so remember to pick up the ice cream cone from the top," I told them. We were doing this bit where we rigged _The Idiot Farm Girl Who Thought The Cowboy's Mustache Was A Squirrel _so that this version would be called _The Idiot Farm Girl Who Ate Ice Cream Upside Down_. It was hilarious! The only thing was… we came up with it before Sam's Little Problem.

"Okay, we're live in thirty seconds." Carly and Sam began dancing around, shaking it out, all that stuff they do to get them ready for the show. Just like they used to, the high fived each other, except Sam missed and hit Carly's shoulder. Sam didn't seem to notice, and Carly just didn't say anything.

"Alright… in 5, 4, 3, 2…" I pointed to the girls.

"I'm Camantha," said Carly.

"And I'm Sarly," said Sam.

"And this is iCarly!" they shouted. I quickly turned to the computer and rigged all the buttons on Sam's remote to cheer. I mean, what if she accidentally hit the wrong button?

She actually pressed the right button, but I was still prepared. I changed all the buttons to the next thing.

"Today on iCarly, we have decided to do something very special!" said Carly.

"We totally re-vamped one of our audience's favorites," said Sam.

"_The Idiot Farm Girl Who Thought The Cowboy's Mustache Was A Squirrel_," said Carly.

"Today it's…" said Sam, then pressed a button, which, if I hadn't changed them all, would have done _Random Dancing_, so, yes, it did help, thank you very much.

"_The Idiot Farm Girl Who Ate Ice Cream Upside Down_!" They both shouted.

It all went downhill from there.

…

"I cannot be_lieve_ you," said Sam, storming towards the door. She tripped over a large metal clover sculpture that was on the ground (as it was not uncommon to find random sculptures in the Shay's apartment) and fell.

"Are you okay?" I said, racing forward and attempting to help her up. She punched me in the arm and got up on her own.

"I'm fine!" she yelled.

"I was only trying to help!" I said desperately.

"Well, _stop _it! You ruined the iCarly episode. You ruined my _life_. And I'll never forgive you for it." She ran out the door with her hand along the wall, and… were those tears?

Okay, so, maybe I had accidentally forgot to change it to random dancing and left it on the cheer. And maybe when I tried to change it back I accidentally showed footage from the survalince camara in the iCarly studio. And maybe that video was Carly and I talking about how Sam is blind.

The words still rang in my head. _"Do you think she can take it?" said Carly._

_ I nodded. "Sam's strong."_

_ Carly sighed. "I know, but her being blind is just so… unreal, you know?"_

I had turned it off as quickly as possible, but I knew, that video would be all over SplashFace by tomorrow morning.

"I'm sorry, Sam," I whispered.

**Rock on, fellow Seddiers;)**


	9. When Hell Freezes Over

**iSee Darkness**

**Hello, all you crazy kids! **

**Guess what movie I saw on Sunday? That's right! **_**Ice Age 4: Continental Drift**_**. That's just how amazing I am. **

**Hey, have any of you guys seen the fake Dora movie commercial on the tube of U's? It's hilarious! Look up "Dora the explorer trailer collegehumor" and you will laugh your head off!**

**Now, I know there's not a lot of Seddie in this chapter, but I felt like this scene between Carly and Sam needed to happen. I love their friendship:D**

**I'm gonna update now! Hope you liiiiiiiiiiiiiiike iiiiiiiiiiiiiit!:D:D**

**Chapter 8: When Hell Freezes Over**

_Sam's POV_

I sat down on my couch, leaning against the back, staring at nothing. I mean, literally nothing. I'm _blind_, idiot.

I can't believe the nub would do this to me. Now, not only my entire school, not only the whole of Seattle, but the entire _world_ knows that I'm blind.

He told me something, back when I was still in the hospital. He didn't think I could hear him, but I could. He thought I was asleep.

He told me that he was going to be my eyes for me. He told me that he would look out for me, that he would tell me what things looked like, where they were. He said that he wouldn't let anything bad happen to me. He wouldn't let me get hurt.

Well, he lied. He's a liar. And the crazy thing was that _he _was the one who hurt me.

Now, you should all know by now that I'm not one of those insane little daffodils who always need someone to be there for them, or who think breaking a nail and not fixing it immediately is roughing it.

But I am human. I need… something. Don't I? I mean, sure, I'm Sam Puckett, "She Who Shall Not Be Named Samantha", and all that chiz, but… I didn't think Freddie would do this sort of thing.

He said that if he even tried to kill me, it would kill him too.

I sighed, and said out loud, "I'm in love with a liar. This is brilliant."

…

Later that day, Carly came to visit me.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked worriedly.

"You already are," I pointed out.

"Sam, this is serious," she insisted.

"If it's about Freddie, you can just leave now."

"But Sam!" she cried.

"No!" I said, standing up, and almost falling over. Ugh. Stupid blindness.

"I'm not talking to him. And I'm mad at you, too, remember!" I said.

"What did _I _do?" she said, baffled.

"What did you _do_?" I shrieked. "I cannot _believe _you. You and Freddie were there in the iCarly studio, talking about how I was blind!"

"So what, do you just want us to ignore this fact?" She shouted.

"That would be very helpful, thank you!" I screamed.

"No, Sam." Carly's voice dropped dangerously low. "I'm sorry to say this, I really am, but you need to cut the crap and get on with your life." I blinked. Carly _never_ talked like that.

"I-"

"No," she cut me off. "I get it. I get that you wish this had never happened, and that everything could just go back to the way it was, but you need to stop sitting here, wallowing in self-pity, and live the rest of the life you have left! Sure, you're the one who's blind, but you're not the _only_ one this has affected, Sam. It's changed all of our lives, and you're not making it any easier!" I was silent.

"Sam," she said, moving closer to me, her voice getting gentler, and putting a hand on my shoulder. "You could have _died_. And I'm so glad you didn't. I didn't know what I would do without you. You're my sister." I smiled a little. "But if you keep acting this way… it's like you are dead."

That one really hit me in the gut. Carly's my sister, too. So when she proclaimed me dead… it stung a little, ya know?

I took a deep breath. "Okay. Okay, I'll stop sitting here at home and doing nothing. I'll use the life I have left and live it to the fullest." My confidence grew the more I talked. "Thanks, Carls."

"You still mad at me?" she said quietly.

I didn't say anything. I just hugged her. It was kind of awkward at first, because, you know, I can't really see her. But then it was fine.

"See you later," she said, as she was leaving. I heard retreating footsteps. And then they came back.

"Sam?" Carly said. "One more thing…"

"Shoot," I said.

"When are you going to forgive Freddie?"

I should have seen that coming.

I narrowed my eyes, and said, "When hell freezes over."

**Love it? Hate it? Wanna put it on Fanpop? Wanna sing to the world about how amazing it is? Wanna throw up because it was so horrible?**

**Let me know! How, you ask?**

**Well, there is this little thing… I don't know if you've heard of it… it's called a REVIEW BUTTON! *gasp***

**You just click it… type what you think… and then BOOM! **

**iSee Darkness has one more review, and I feel a lot more loved.**

**So review! **

…

**Please?**

**Rock on, fellow Seddiers;)**


	10. Her Words Rang Through The Silence

**iSee Darkness**

**Hey guys. I just watched the episode of **_**CSI: Crime Scene Investigation**_** that Jennette McCurdy was in, and GOD that was SCARY! I was glad Jennette played the innocent little girl, though, instead of the little girl who stabbed an old lady in the heart with a pen for not giving her a CAT! "Tattletales burn in hell…" Geez… kids these days :o**

**Chapter 9: Her Words Rang Through The Silence**

_Freddie's POV_

I stopped at the door. I raised my fist, and then I lowered it. I repeated this action about eight times, and then I started pacing again.

Can you tell I was nervous? It was because I was in front of the Puckett's house. Sam was inside right this very moment, probably finishing up dinner… well, I probably didn't want to interrupt her and her food… _No_. I knew this was something I had to do.

I walked up to the door and knocked, visibly wincing as I did so. Sam's face appeared in the door. "Hello? Who is it?"

I sighed. "Sam, it's me."

The door slammed in my face.

"Sam, I need to talk to you!" I said, pounding on the door.

"And I really could live the rest of my life without talking to _you_!" she shouted from the inside.

"Sam, get out here!" I shouted, starting to loose my temper.

The door swung open. "Fine," she snarled. "Talk."

I waited a moment. "You gonna invite me in?" I said.

"No," said Sam simply. I took a deep breath and swallowed my anger. God, that girl is such a stubborn a – jerk… sometimes! Honestly.

"Well, why don't you come out here and sit down, then?" I said. I didn't even have time to answer, I just grabbed her hand and led her out onto the porch. We sat down on the bench.

"Great. We talked. Now will you leave?" she said irritably.

"No, Sam. I need to apologize."

"Well, be my guest!" she snapped.

"Sam, it was an accident, honestly-"

"I don't care!" she burst out. "You know, thanks to you the whole world knows a have a disability. They all know that I'm handicapped. Now, I made a promise to Carly I wouldn't ruin my life, but I'm not gonna let you ruin the rest, either. So leave!"

"Sam, I told you I was –"

"You can say you're sorry so many times that your freakin' _tongue_ falls out," she said vehemently. "I don't care. I will _never _forgive you for making the world pity me."

She spun around and stormed back into her house. I walked up to the door, and touched it. Then, call me a baby, but three tears made their way down my cheeks. I wanted so much to open the door and shout out to her, "Buy I love you!" But there are something's you just can't do.

So instead I put my back to the door, leaned up against it, and felt my heart push up against my chest, feeling so full of emotion I thought it might burst.

Her words rang through the silence. Words that I never forgot, and I'm sure that she never did either, because, as I didn't know, on the opposite side of the door, Sam slid to her knees, silently sobbing, her hands covering her face.

**Rock on, fellow Seddiers;)**


	11. We Live

**iSee Darkness**

**Hello, fanfictioning world! Now, what kind of mean person would get to a really dramatic part in the story and then be too busy to upload for a month? Oh, right... that's me. So sorry, guys!**

**But since I feel so bad, I'm uploading TWO chapters today! Horray!**

**I just have to say, there are many reasons I haven't updated a lot, like, my Grandfather is visiting, and I had track. (Which I suck at, believe me. I've only won a 3rd place ribbon and a 6th place ribbon, so a grand total of 2. My [younger] brother has won 13. Oh well. I hate it anyways.)**

**This chapter's title is based on the song "We Live" by Superchick. It's pretty much what this whole story is about, so you should check it out! It's an awesome song.**

**Chapter 10: We Live**

_Freddie's POV_

I sat down at the table. Carly and I were at the Groovy Smoothie. On a normal day, Sam would have been with us. Today was no normal day. I was about to find this out.

I had told Carly about most of the fight Sam and I had, leaving out the really personal stuff.

"I'm sure she'll come around," said Carly hopefully.

"She's Sam, Carly," I sighed. "When she says she'll never forgive someone, she means it."

Carly sighed. "I know." She took a sip of her smoothie.

Dimly, in the back of the room, I heard someone say, "Normal table. You got it from here?" and it sounded a heck of a lot like Ms. Puckett. I turned my head to see, but no one was there.

"Hey, I know what will cheer us up!" said Carly.

"What?" I said glumly.

"Music!" she said, now very pleased with her idea. "Hey, T-Bo, can you turn up the music a little more?" T-Bo nodded, and all of a sudden I saw a flash of blonde. I swore it was Sam, but when I looked around, no one was there, so I decided to listen to the music.

_There's a cross_

_On the side of the road_

_Where a mother lost a son_

_How could she know_

_That the morning he left_

_Would be the last time_

_She'd tread with him_

_For a little more time_

"Yes, Carly, I feel so much better listing to this," I muttered as I sipped my smoothie.

_She could say she loved him one last time_

_And hold him tight_

_But with life_

_We never know_

_When we're coming up to_

_The end of the road_

` I perked up a little. This song reminded me so much of… so much of…

_So what do we do then?_

_With tragedy around the bend?_

_We live_

_We love_

_We forgive_

_And never give up_

'_Cause the days we are given_

_Are gifts from above_

_And today we remember_

_To live and to love_

All of a sudden, she was next to me. Her, Sam. She was sitting _right next to me_. Three days after she had told me she hated my face and never wanted to talk to me again. I mean, how can a blind person hate someone's face? Isn't that sort of contradictory?

_Waking up_

_To another dark morning_

_People are mourning_

_The weather in life outside is storming_

_Oh, what will it take for us to realize each day_

_Is a gift_

_Somehow_

_Someway_

She looked like she was trying not to cry. Sam Puckett trying to cry while listening to a song! I never thought I'd see the day.

_We live_

_We love_

_We forgive_

_And never give up_

'_Cause the days we are given_

_Are gifts from above_

_And today we remember_

_To live and to love_

The song ended, and T-Bo turned the radio off. "You okay?" I whispered to her. She nodded slowly.

"Sam? You gonna do what they told you to?" said Carly.

She nodded.

I was totally lost.

"What?" I said.

Carly sighed. "I texted Sam to come earlier. I also texted the radio station and requested that song. And Sam, you know what the most important thing to do right now is, right?"

Sam nodded. "Forgive," she said.

She turned her back to me. "Freddie, I –"

I grabbed her shoulders and spun her seat around so she was facing me. She sighed, and I bet if she could, she would be rolling her eyes right now.

"I'm not going to forgive you," was what she said.

"Wha… What?" I said, my voice going kind of high. "After all that you're just gonna –"

"Yet," said Sam.

I was silent.

"It might take a while… but I think… I think I can… forgive you." She choked out the last two words like she was trying to get poison out of her system, but at the moment, I really didn't care.

I reached forward and hugged her. She stiffened for a minute, then decided to hug me back.

And that just made this all worth it.

**Yeah, yeah, I know it was short and…**_**emotional **_**, but… **

**Don't worry, the story's not over yet!:D**

**Check out "We Live" by Superchick! And also these songs, which I just figured out how to play on the guitar (As of 2 PM today, I can play an F chord! YAY!)**

**1. "100 Years" by Five for Fighting  
2. "Second Chance" by Shinedown.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Rock on, fellow Seddiers;)**


	12. This Is A Bad Idea

**iSee Darkness**

**Want to know something really funny that happened to day? Well, one of my sister's BFF's came over to go swimming (I call them all the Screamers. If you knew them, you'd know why.) Well, anyways, she was over swimming, and we started talking about a TV show I started watching the other day called **_**H2O: Just Add Water**_** and she's just as obsessed with it as I am! And we were going on about our favorite characters and what we didn't like that had changed and what made us cry, and my sister (Who **_**hasn't**_** watched the show) was just like "What the Barcelona are you two talking about?" Lol, I live for moments like that.**

**Well, enough with the boring, repetitive story of my every day life.**

**Chapter 11: This Is a Bad Idea**

_Sam's POV_

Once upon a time, three teenagers decided that, even though one of them was blind, they were going to watch Seattle Beat!

As it ended, Carly sighed, and I felt her lift her arm next to me, probably to use the remote to turn the TV off. "Hey, you teens!" said a male voice from the TV. Carly froze.

"Guess what's coming up? The Seattle Summer Dance, that's right. We hope to see you there! This Saturday at the Seattle Mall."

Carly gasped. I shook my head. "No way," I said.

"Sam!" she said pleadingly.

"No, no, no, no, and, what was that word? Oh yeah. _No_."

"Why not?" she whined.

I turned to the place her voice seemed to be coming from.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" I said. Freddie tried to cover up a laugh and wound up snorting. "What?" I said.

I felt his hands grab my shoulders and turn me the other way. I reached out and touched Carly's hair. "Oh, like it's never happened to anyone before!" I snapped.

"Please?" she said.

"What the fudgenuts, Carly? No way! You know how I feel about that stuff!" I said.

"Come on, please? I thought we had a deal!" said Carly.

"It wasn't a deal, it was more like me promising something," I said.

Freddie was confused. Then again, what's new? "What?" he said.

"I promised her I wouldn't let my… Little Problem rule my life. But oh well, Carly! I wouldn't want to go to this dance thing even if I _did_ have my sight!" I said.

"Aw, c'mon, Sam! Where's your sense of adventure?" chided Freddie.

"Under your bed, waiting with a pointy object until you fall asleep tonight," I said. Freddie stiffened, and it took everything I had not to laugh. What a nub!

"Sam, I really, really want to go," said Carly. "Please, for me?"

I groaned. "Okay. Okay, fine. We'll go. But you have to _promise_ you won't take advantage of my lack of eyesight and put me in a pink tutu.

Carly giggled. "Okay, I promise."

"I'm not sure I trust you that much… Okay, Freddie, you're coming dress shopping with us," I announced.

"I don't know…" he said.

I leaned closer to him, and said under my breath, "I'll give you twenty bucks if you make sure Carly doesn't dress me like her.

Freddie gave a small laugh. "I don't want your money, Sam. Sure, I'll come with you."

This dance… maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

Maybe. It's a funny word. Maybe I'd win the lottery there. Maybe I'd become a national super star, and change my name to something ridiculously girly, like "Jennette McCurdy". Maybe I'd spontaneously make out with Freddie. Hmm…

Whoa, off topic again. The point is, the biggest maybe of our lives was coming up. It was a few maybes that would alter our lives forever.

Again.

Sometimes we have good ideas, and sometimes we have bad ideas. This is a bad idea.

** Sorry it's so short, I just didn't want to draw this out for too long. **

** Rock on, fellow Seddiers;)**


	13. It Has Everything To Do With It

**iSee Darkness**

**Hey hey hey! New chapter time! I have to thank one reviewer who really made my day. **iCarlyfan312 **said:**

It was very emotional, but also breathtaking. You did absolutely fantastic with this chapter. I loved how the lyrics were put in, and it fit the situation perfectly. You continue to amaze me with you chapters to this story. It's emotional and I really enjoy how much not only the romance between them is highlighted, but the friendship as well. Absolutely stunning chapter!

**Now, I don't know about you guys, but I think this is pretty much the best review anyone could possibly get. I love it so much when people say more than just "Good job. Keep going." I'm sure you all know what I mean. So, thanks for the inspirational review, **iCarlyfan312**!**

**Chapter 12: It Has Everything to Do With It**

_Freddie's POV_

So, all three of us went to the dance together. I was wearing a black jacket, blue shirt and jeans, and I must say I looked pretty good. Carly was wearing a glittery bluish-blackish dress that went down to about mid-thigh. In my opinion, it looked like a bruise, but I wasn't about to tell Carly that.

Now Sam, she looked amazing. We had kept our promise and she wasn't in anything _too _girly. What she was wearing was a red dress that flowed down to her knees in the front, and in the back it went down a little lower. It was a halter top. She was wearing a gold locket, with her hair let down, as usual.

Why I was taking every single Sam-detail, I wasn't sure, but I knew I definitely wanted to remember her like this forever. I had a feeling something special was going to happen tonight.

The dance itself was admittedly pretty cool, what with the strobe lights, and the Kelly Clarkson playing. "Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You). I love that song, but really? If I cut of my hand, I'll survive, but I won't be any stronger for it.

When I mentioned that to Sam, she sighed and said, "It's talking about emotional chiz, nub."

Soon it got crowded. It was hot, stuffy, and way too loud. Carly was off dancing with… was that Gibby?

"Freddie," said Sam quietly next to me, tugging on my sleeve. "Get me out of here!" she whispered.

I understood. It was all a bit chaotic, and Sam could only feel the energy around her, she couldn't see it. "Okay," I said. "Let's go a little further down the hall."

As we made our way down the hall, there were less and less people. When you couldn't hear the music anymore, there were no more people. I spotted a bench. "Come on, let's sit down," I said to her.

She nodded. As we sat down, she took a deep breath. "I knew this was a bad idea," she said.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"Coming here!" she explained. "It's not right. I should've been able to see who I was talking too, or what I was drinking, or what was happening around me."

"You could hear them, though, couldn't you?" I said.

"I could hear what they said," she said bitterly. " 'Oh look, it's that iCarly chic who's blind!', or 'Hey, there's Sam! Poor girl, what's she doing here?"

I couldn't believe it. "People actually said that?" She nodded.

"Well, don't listen to them. You have the right to be anywhere, anytime you want to be," I said, attempting to comfort her.

She smiled a little. "I know." She sighed again. "Look, Fredweird, you've… you've helped me out a lot these past few weeks, and I just wanted to… to say… thanks."

I raised an eyebrow. "By calling me Fredweird?"

She punched my shoulder. "Come on, I'm trying here!"

"And you're doing just fine," I said. I reached up and pushed a piece of stray hair behind her ear. Then, before I knew what was happening, I was leaning in. I knew she could feel it, and she started to, too.

Then she pulled back. "I can't kiss you," she said.

I stared at her for a minute, totally dumbstruck. "But… why not?" I said, baffled.

"Because I can't see you!" she cried, standing up.

"Sam, what does that have to do with it?" I insisted, standing up as well.

She took a step back, as if she could sense me getting close to her. "It has everything to do with it," she whispered.

"How?! When you kiss someone, you close your eyes!" I said.

"Because! When you're leaning it, you're supposed to see that person, and they're the last thing you see before you close your eyes so their image is still there in your mind when you're kissing them. I can't do that, Freddie. I look towards you, and I all I see is… All I see is darkness. I'm sorry, I just… I just _can't_!"

With that, she spun around, and rand down the hallway, her hand on the wall to guide her.

**Oh no! More drama! Oh well, you people will have to deal with it:D**

**So, I'm gonna let you in on a little secret: Remember how in the last chapter, Sam said a few 'Maybe's were about to alter their lives? Well, I know what you're thinking, but this is NOT IT! What is it, you ask? Oh, it shall be revealed in the next chapter… If you have any guesses, let me know! How, you ask?**

**Well, I do believe Fanfiction still has a little thing called a "Review" button running. I know, it may be a foreign concept to you, but it's not that hard to use:D**

**I think you know where this is going;)**

**Rock on, fellow Seddiers;)**


	14. I Could See

**iSee Darkness**

**The restaurant flashback in this chapter reminded me of a time my mom, my brother and my sister and I were all at Olive Garden, and GOD was our waiter cute! His name was Eric. (Really cliché, I know.) Well, my sister and I were just staring at him as he walked away, sipping our smoothies, and then we slowly turned to look at each other. It was the funniest moment in the world!**

**That confused you, didn't it?**

**Chapter 13: I Could See**

_Sam's POV_

I felt my hand along the wall until I reached the restrooms. I wasn't sure if it was the men's or the women's, but at this point I didn't really care.

I felt my way to one of the stalls, locked my self inside, and leaned up against the door.

I was such an idiot. He had _wanted _to kiss me. I could feeli it. And I had wanted to kiss him.

But I said I couldn't kiss him because I was blind. And I really believed that.

Does that mean I never would be able to? I don't know…

It's strange. I thought that he'd never kiss me again, not after that night in the elevator. But…

Argh! I was so confused right then that I started to cry. Yes, it's true. I admit it. But I really didn't know what else to do at this point.

Everything had been taken away from me. My sight. My web show. And now the guy I love. My life really sucked.

I took a few deep breaths. "Remember… remember what Carly said," I whispered to myself. "Don't pity yourself. That's not something Puckett's do. That's not something Puckett's _allow_. No pity. _No pity. NO PITY!_"

"That's right," said a different male voice from behind the stall. I jumped. That voice. I knew it. I knew that voice. I had a flashback to the day it all started.

_"My buddies and I just hooked you up – with a bomb!" More strange laughter. "Seriously, though, you have eighty seconds until Ridgeway is nothing but ashes._

Those words changed my life forever. And that voice… that was his voice. "You," I gasped. The man behind that door was the one that had planted the bomb at Ridgeway.

"Soon they'll be nothing left to pity," he said, and I had another flashback.

_ "Here's your order, ma'am." The waiter set down a plate of strange looking steak. I didn't hesitate. I grabbed my fork and dove in. When I tasted it, I almost gagged._

_ "What the fudgenuts is _this_?" I demanded._

_ The waiter looked baffled. "Your tofu steak. Isn't that what you ordered?"_

_ I saw Freddie and Carly both telling me with their eyes not to do something I'd regret."_

_ I took a deep breath, and said through clenched teeth, "No, I ordered a steak. You know, a _real_ one."_

_ "Oh, I am sorry for the inconvenience. Would you like another one?" said the waiter. He didn't look very sorry._

_ "Yeah, that would be great," I said, still seething._

_ "Well, you're going to have to pay again, as you already took a bite out of that one." Okay, that was it for me. I screamed and jumped the waiter. Normally, I would beat someone up without good a very good reason (like, they were being a nub, or something), but I was having a bad day._

_ I knocked the waiter down on the ground, which was a bad move on my part. I was still standing. He grabbed my foot, and twisted it as hard as he could. Lucky for me, he wasn't any stronger than he was, or my ankle would have snapped, but he was strong enough. I felt over onto Freddie, who was now standing up, my ankle throbbing in pain. The waiter stood up, brushed his clothes off, and stormed away. Needless to say, we left._

"You did this to me," I said. "You're the one who did _everything_ to me!"

"That's right," said the voice again. I hated not being able to see someone who was out to get me. At least there was a door between us.

"Why?" I demanded. "Just 'cause I beat you up doesn't mean you have to kill me!"

"Oh, that's not it," said the voice, in all his creepy glory. "You should remember what you did."

"And unfortunately, I don't. Would someone enlighten me, please?" I said.

"You ruined _my _life," he spat, his voice full of hate. "After you attacked me, I got fired from my job for 'assaulting a customer'. That job was all I had. I couldn't get another one. I lost my apartment. My girlfriend left me. I had no way to contact anyone who could help. I had to live in a _dumpster_!" He was really snarling now.

I was totally speechless. This guy was a total sociopath. But… did I really ruin his life?

"Then I remembered you," he went on. "I remembered how you were hurt. How you couldn't get away if something were to… happen." I shivered.

"Well something did, and you got your revenge. Are you happy now? You ruined my life, I ruined yours, and now we're even," I said, though I hardly considered this "Even".

"I don't play to get even," he said. "I play to win."

My eyes widened as I remembered saying that exact same thing to Freddie.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"You ruined my life. Now I'm going to end yours."

I heard a faint ticking sound start, and then the sound of retreating footsteps. I jiggled the door, but it wouldn't open. I pushed and pushed and pulled a little and pushed, but nothing happened. The ticking got louder, and I realized exactly what it was. A bomb.

"Help!" I screamed. "Help me!"

Of course no one heard me. Things like that never happen to people like me. No one helps when I really need it.

I tried the door again, and surprisingly, it worked. I started running. Well, as fast as I could with my hand along the wall. I ran out of the bathroom, and to my right, to where the dance was. I tripped a lot, gaining quit a few bruises, but I didn't care. I had to warn them.

I never got the chance.

As soon as I could almost hear the music, everything was gone. I know I blacked out, but only for a minute.

When I opened my eyes, everything was smoky. Everything was on fire. No music played. I coughed.

I looked around helplessly, hoping frantically to see someone. "Carly? Freddie?" I called, my voice shaking. "Carly, are you there?"

No answer.

I felt a searing pain on my calf and when I looked down I saw that it was burnt. Not badly, but enough to make it feel like hell.

That's when I totally lost it. I broke down and started crying, falling to my knees.

They were gone. They were really gone. It was all over.

"Sam!" I heard someone call. Then I shook my head. Just my imagination. Just wistful thinking. They were all _dead_. "Sam!" the voice called again. _Freddie_.

I saw him running towards me, picking his way through the debris. Behind him were Carly, Gibby, and everyone else that had gone to the dance.

And then it hit me. I realized it way later than I should have, but I did. This was the thing. This was why I had come tonight. Everything in my life was about to change, _again_, because as I saw him running towards me, I realized:

_I could see_.

** This is not the end of the story yet! Nope, still a little ways to go.**

** I hoped you all liked this chapter, which is the longest one I have written for this story.**

** Let me know what you think, and review! :D:D**

**Rock on, fellow Seddiers;)**


	15. We Get An Explination

**iSee Darkness**

**Chapter 14: We Get An Explanation**

_Freddie's POV_

Sam had run off. I was really worried about her, but I knew better than to follow her. I sighed, and started walking back towards the dance. In about three minutes, I was there.

Carly ran up to me, holding hands with Gibby, dragging him along. A sight I never thought I'd see. "Hey," she said, huge smile plastered on her face, pushing her hair behind her ears. "Where's Sam?"

"She ran off," I said.

"Why?" asked Gibby.

I shuffled my feet. "Words were said. Stuff… happened."

Gibby and Carly gasped simultaneously. I scrunched my eyebrows together. "Did you guys…" Carly leaned in. "Kiss?" she whispered.

"What? No! I – we – What?" I said.

"Ha ha! I was right! Pay up, Gibby," said Carly, holding out her hand.

"Alright, alright," he said, taking out his wallet.

"No, we did _not _kiss!" I said loudly. "I mean, we almost did, but…" I sighed. "It's complicated."

"Well, is she okay?" said Carly, now concerned.

"I hope so," I said softly.

Huh. You ever heard that expression "jinxed it"? Well, if you have, it applies now.

…

I coughed, and opened my eyes. There was… there was smoke. And… and… what happened?

"Freddie? Freddie, wake up," said a girl's voice.

"Come on, man," said Gibby. Gibby… and Carly… Then it all came back to me.

"You… you okay?" I coughed. Carly nodded.

"We're okay," she whispered.

My vision suddenly cleared. "Sam," I said.

I stumbled up, and began to run forward. Well, stumble-run while I picked my way through the debris. "Sam!" I called, desperately searching for her.

"Sam!" I said again, shouting it now. I didn't even realizing that everybody from the dance was following me.

Then I saw her. She was standing there, her dress torn and scorched in different places, and her hair was messed up, but she had never been more beautiful.  
"Freddie?" she called, almost crying.

"Sam, we're coming! I'm coming!" I said.

She ran right into my arms. I don't know how, but she did. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and I hugged her close. "I can see," she whispered. "I can see everything. I'm not blind. No more darkness. I can see," she whispered into my ear. I told myself I wouldn't let her go again. Not this time. Not ever.

…

Once we had shared hugs all around, Sam started explaining. "It was a bomb," she said.

My eyes bulged. "_Another_ one?"

She nodded. "It was…" she gulped.

I took her hand in mine. "You okay?" I said softly. She nodded.

"Yeah. It was… the waiter. From the restaurant. The one that twisted my ankle."

"_He_ was the one who set the bomb off?" gasped Carly. Sam winced in pain.

"Did he set off the one at Ridgeway, too?" said Gibby.

Sam nodded, taking another deep breath. "Yeah. And he said… He said it was me who ruined his life," she said quietly. "He had to live alone in a dumpster because of me."

"Shut up, right now," Carly said, and so Sam didn't mention anything else about ruining his life.

I realized that I had forgotten to make sure Sam was okay. I began to look her over, and I noticed her left calf. It had a _huge _burn on it.

"_SAM!_" I said.

A look of confusion crossed her face.

"Come on, we have to get you to the hospital!" By now, I could already hear sirens heading our way.

"Why?" she said.

"Your _leg_!" I said.

She looked down. "Oh, yeah. That."

"Sam! How could that not hurt?!" cried Carly.

"It does," said Sam simply.

I stared at her for a minute. That's why she kept stopping for breath, or why she kept wincing in pain. "Sam," I said quietly. I had been saying that a lot lately.

Her face was contorted in pain. I knew she was about to start crying. I put my arms around her, and she burst in to sobs. Her shoulders continued to rack for a couple minutes, and I just held her until she calmed down.

"You know," she said into my shoulder. "You keep making me do embarrassing things in front of people, you dork." She punched me. Softly, though,

The sirens came, and I rode in the ambulance with her. To the hospital. _Again_.

**Oh, I hope this wasn't OOC, but I felt like the emotional chiz needed to happen.**

**Rock on, fellow Seddiers;)**


	16. Fire Escapes Are My New Favorite Places

**iSee Darkness**

**Hey guys!**

**Chapter 15: Fire Escapes Are My New Favorite Place**

_Freddie's POV_

A week later, Sam got out of the hospital. Her leg was in a small wrap, but no cast. Lucky for us. She can't _stand _those things. We wouldn't hear the end of it.

As for her sight, those brilliant doctors had no _idea_ what had happened. But she could see. That's all that was important.

One night, I was sitting out on the fire escape when Sam came and knocked on the window frame. "Hey, nub," she said, climbing through.

I gave a small laugh. "Just like old times," I said.

"Yeah," she said, nodding. Whoa. She was, like, staring at me intently. "Old times… Freshman year, January 3rd… I think it was around 8:30, how 'bout you?" she said.

I laughed. "Yeah. It was 8:37. And 42 seconds into that minute."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you think you remember more details than me?"

"Maybe I do!" I said cockily.

Sam had that competitive look in her eye. Great. Just what I needed.

"Okay, well, your PearPod was plugged into the radio speakers," she said, reaching over to get my phone. She frowned. "But it didn't have this case on it."

"You seriously remember that?" I said incredulously.

"Yeah, it was blue, not red!" she laughed.

"Okay, okay, just plug it in!" I said. I reached up and turned on "Running Away" by AM. "Ha," I said. "I remembered what song was on."

"And your laptop was sitting right there," said Sam, moving it off my chair onto the steps. My blue chair was already in place.

"And I was sitting right here," I said, sitting on the steps.

Sam sat down on the ledge. "I win," she said.

"What?" I protested. "No way. I got the most points."

"You sure about that?" she said.

"Positive," I said.

We stared at each other for a second. "So," I said. "You can see me."

Sam nodded.

This time she didn't have to tell me to lean in. As our lips met, I swear I heard fireworks going of somewhere. Sam leaned in even more, pressing up against me. I loved the way our bodies fit together perfectly, like puzzle pieces in a frame. And I loved how we moved together, as one.

Sam pulled back a little, and smiled, looking a little baffled. "Well, then," she said.

"Yeah," I said.

She looked around for a minute, then sighed contentedly. "I think fire escapes are my new favorite place."

I gasped. "More than Pini's? Or the Cheesecake Factory? Or the _meat store_?"

She nodded, still smiling. "Well," she said, trailing off.

"Sam!" I said.

She laughed. "No competition," she said softly.

I sat there, dumbstruck, staring at her grinning like an idiot. She leaned in again, about to kiss me. "Well," she said as soon as she was almost there. "We better go get ready for iCarly!" she said, hopping up and running inside.

I sighed, still grinning like an idiot. "That's why I love you," I said quietly. I got up and followed her, like I knew I would be doing for the rest of my life.

**So? So? What did you think? **_**Tell**_** me! I'm just a simpleton* in need of reviews! *-(Sorry, my sis and I just watched **_**Merlin**_** Season 5: Episode 12. I had to say that.)**

**This is by far the shortest chapter I've written yet. Sorry!**

**Up next: The Epilogue! It will be in Sam's POV, about the rest of their life with the non-blindness, what happens with Carly and Gibby, iCarly, and of course, Sedddie. It's pretty much the rest of their lives in a nutshell.**

**Rock on, fellow Seddiers;)**


	17. Epilogue: Imperfectly Flawless

**iSee Darkness**

**I regret to inform you, this is the last installment of iSee Darkness. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and read it. It really meant a lot to me, and I hope to hear from you all again.**

**Chapter 16: Epilogue: Imperfectly Flawless**

_Sam's POV_

You may think that this is the end of the story. You think, "Oh, hey, they stopped telling us what's going on, the story's over," Or something like that, but you're wrong. Our story doesn't end here. Freddie and my story will never end. Love is just that epic.

Some things did happen I should probably tell you about, though.

iCarly ended. Well, we started it up again when I regained my sight, but then we were off to college. We did an ending episode that we called 'iGoodbye'.

I could never sleep without a nightlight again. I know, I know, but I needed to know it wasn't dark. I couldn't stand it.

I got into the culinary arts program at Berkley. Yes, yes, I know, surprising, but… actually, why would that be surprising? I study! Just, only when I want to…

Carly decided to go to the Community College here in Seattle so that she didn't have to leave Spencer, and his fiancé, Kiara (who, by the way, is a black belt in martial arts. Carls and I love her.)

Gibby also went to the community college, and actually got a PhD in medicine. Go figure.

I do have to mention, though, that in the junior year of college, Gibby got Carly pregnant. No, I am not kidding. I am _dead freakin' serious_. He proposed to her the next three days, and BOOM! Carly, at 21, was married and a soon-to-be mother. Did _not_ see that one coming.

Of course, Freddie and I were the only ones who knew she was pregnant _before_ the wedding. Spencer would have flipped!

Anyways, when she had the baby, Gibby made Freddie and me the godparents. And you'll never guess what she named her little girl. Never, in a million years! Well, maybe, after that…

She named her daughter after me. Sam. Not Samantha with a nickname, just Sam. Sam Alyssa Gibson.

As for the dork, he got into Stanford. None of us were surprised. Except for him, of course.

I never told him this, but I was so proud of him. We all were. And, might I mention that Stanford is only a thirty minute drive from Berkley?

Yeah, so, I guess there was a happy ending for us, too. When we graduated, we moved back to Seattle.

Crazy – I mean, Mrs. Benson … was diagnosed with Alzheimer's. It was so hard for Freddie to watch her fall apart. I was always there for him when his mom didn't remember who he was.

One night, out of nowhere, when we were 26, (Well, he was 26, I was… almost) he asked me "the big question". You know, _it_. But not in the normal way. Oh, no. Not for me.

He left a note telling me to go out on the fire escape that night, so I did. We frequently went up on the fire escape to… um, look at the stars. Yeah, that's it.

Anyways, he had left the box on the steps, right at my eye level. He was sitting right above it. I think you know what happened next.

I hate to say that I'm… _married_… because it makes me sound old and sappy. But it's the truth. I am.

Two years later, we had Stone and Storm. They are twins. Stone was a little boy who looked exactly like his father, but with my blue eyes, and Storm looked exactly like me, except with Freddie's brown eyes.

I can honestly say, I have never met a child more like me than Storm. She was always on the go, always tough, and never cried. She was just like me, but when her father was around, she was the exact _opposite _of me. In other words, a little angel. She had herself wrapped around his finger, and I loved her for it.

As for Stone, he was also tough. But he was quiet. "Strong but silent" I think was a good term for him. Sometimes he didn't say anything for days. The funny thing was, though, when he didn't talk, you knew he was happy. He was just enjoying. When he was really loud, he was really mad. But I loved him anyways.

As they got older, I realized there was always something going on in our house. Freddie inventing some sort of new computer technology, Stone playing basketball with his friends, Storm singing karaoke in her bedroom with her friends, or me, whipping up something for dinner.

I always cooked dinner, but I didn't mind. I taught Home Ec. At Ridgeway, so I cooked a lot anyways. It was something I actually _enjoyed_.

By the time Stone and Storm were sixteen, we had three other kids. Trust me, I did not plan on that. It just sort of… happened.

Ariel, who was eleven, Cody, who was nine, and four-year-old Libby. Five kids were a lot of work, but a lot of fun, too.

Carly and Gibby, well, they only had one more kid. Do you want to know what they named that poor, unfortunate child? Do you _really_? Okay: they named her _Astrid_.

Why they did this is unknown, but Freddie and I are pretty sure that they were both drunk and watching _How To Train Your Dragon_ when the baby was born.

Something really heartbreaking happened to Freddie and me later on. I was just sitting in my kitchen, reading the news, and I got a phone call from one of my daughter's friend's mother. She told me that Ariel, who was then thirteen by then, had died in a car accident on the way to a birthday party.

That was one of the hardest years of my life, and it wasn't just for me, it was for everyone.

Freddie spent all of his time working. Nothing else. Just working. I barely saw him. Stone and Storm both hardly ever came home. They always were at friend's houses. I think it's so they wouldn't have to be reminded of Ariel so much.

Cody got into fights at school. Normally, I wouldn't care, but it was getting so bad. He was coming home with _scars_. He was only eleven.

Libby was too young to understand what was going on, but she knew everyone was sad. She was only six, so when someone else cried, she cried, and I admit that it is something she caught me doing a lot.

She kept asking where Ariel was, and no one answered her. It scared her, so bad. One day, Freddie sat down with her and explained that Ariel went to a place where she would always be happy, and never be sad again. Libby asked why we all couldn't go there, and Freddie said that someday we would. So Libby kept a packed suitcase under her bed for years, waiting to go see Ariel.

A year after Ariel died, we decided we weren't gonna grieve anymore. We were going to celebrate the life that Ariel _had _lived.

After that, we got ourselves back together.

Life went on.

I still had Storm, and Stone. I still had Cody, and I still had Libby. I still had Freddie. And, in a way, we all still had Ariel with us.

I never forgot about the few months that I was blind. I made sure all of my kids knew about it, so they could appreciate sight.

After everything that happened, every time we had a vacation, we had to go somewhere with scenery. I didn't care where, but there had to be a view. And we had to stop at every scenic overlook. Whenever the kids complained, I said, "Would you rather be blinded so you won't have to see this again?"

That got them to shut up.

As for Freddie, even after everything that had happened, I still loved him, more than anything.

Our lives weren't easy. They weren't great. But I loved them.

It was imperfectly flawless.

Because I didn't see darkness. I saw light.

**That marks the end of iSee Darkness. I am so sad right now.**

**Even though the story has ended, keep reviewing!**

**I want to know what you think about all the twists and turns of their life afterwards.**

**Most people would say something like "Oh God, I hope this story gets up to 500 reviews!" But, since I'm not that famous, I just hope I get around 100.**

**I will be starting a new story soon, so keep an 'i' out. (Hahaha. I thought that was very clever).**

**Thank you so much for reading iSee Darkness.**

**Rock on;)**


End file.
